


not enough

by strawbearii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, daisuga - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29232690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawbearii/pseuds/strawbearii
Relationships: Michimiya Yui/Sawamura Daichi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 4





	not enough

the sound of rain hitting the roof of the small apartment, soft rolling thunder mixed with it. it's quiet, all that is heard is the beeping of a call; one that did not go through. 

it's dark as well, both outside and in. the only light is coming from a room with its door cracked open, just enough to peek through it. a guy, young but not a kid any longer; staring down at a glowing phone. the sound of something hitting the wooden floor softly is suddenly heard, they're his tears flooding the floor. 

"why did you leave me" he whispers, "i'm sorry,," he trails off, the 'i wasn't good enough' only a thought. 

good enough, something he never was. he knew he wasn't, he's always known; is that why they left? did they realize he wasn't worth it? 

it hurt, god it hurt so much. he thought he had finally found the one, the one to help him, the one who cares and loves him for him. 

in reality, he knew exactly why they left, why they broke his heart in two. 

it's because of her, the nice; beautiful _**girl**_

he would never be _**her**_

 _ **she**_ was everything he wasn't

he was nothing

or should he say;

_**~~not good enough~~ ** _

she was a girl, a beautiful one.

he was a boy,,

a boy who wasn't enough for you.

_i hope you are happy daichi._


End file.
